The Nazgul
The Nazgul arrive in the narrative early in the text, as they cross the borders into the Shire. Track our knowledge of these Black Riders and from whom we receive our information. Track how Tolkien threads their identity, function, and purpose through this section of chapters. Analyze the individuals who share information about the fell riders and what this information suggests about them and their function. Who conveys the most information about these dark figures? Why? What does that suggest about his approach to evil? Answer: Tolkien in ''Fellowship of the Ring ''documents the Nazgul using temptations, the menacing presence of the Nazgul, and personal reactions to the Black Riders to ultimately show that evil can infiltrate any power and any boundary. By using choices and desires Frodo and his companions temptations characterize the Nazgul in order to display the powers evil has over even the most powerful and pure people. Everytime the Nazgul are near, Frodo is tempted to put the ring on and his companions can sense the evil that is closing in. On the first day of their journey, Sam hears "a pony or horse coming along the road behind." It is very symbolic that Sam hears the black riders first because it shows that he is innocent and is on the lookout for anything that may not be normal. He will help Frodo sense what Frodo cannot sense himslef because of the power of the ring. Frodo didn't think the ring had power over him yet but indeed it did. The first time Frodo is tempted to put the ring on he begins to doubt Gandalf's advice and feels that is he slips the ring on, "then he would be safe" (Tolkien 73). He resists the temptation but it is frightening to think that the ring already has so much power over him. Later in the book, Frodo is attacked by five Nazgul and when he puts the ring on,, he doesn't even realize he did. He drops his sword, his only protection, and "slipped the Ring from his finger and closed his right hand tight upon it" (Tolkien 90). Frodo then enters their word partially and is stabbed and poisened by the Nazgul. Frodo's temptation to slip the ring on becomes uncontrollable just within a short amount of time. This shows that the Nazgul's evil powers spread like fire and invade in a short amount of time. Through the use of mood shifts and the physical changes, the presence of the Nazgul in Tolkien's Fellowship of the Ring reveals their characteristics to show evil's ability to invade all boundaries and all powers.Whenever the Nazgul appear in the book near the heroes, the "shadows seemed to grow" (Tolkien 190) and the whole scene darkens and dims. These changes in the scenery physically mirror the darkening of the situation once the Nazgul arrive, and also once the evil begins to run its course. The Nazgul also cause terror and anxiety to creep into Frodo and company's hearts. For Frodo, these mood changes come in the form of wanting to put the ring on. Often times when Frodo sees the Nazgul, his first response becomes fear, and then his terror gets "swallowed up in a sudden temptation to put on the Ring" (Tolkien 191). These temptations reveal Frodo's greatest challenge - resisting the corruption of the Ring. As for the rest of Frodo's traveling companions, their response to the Nazgul shows their unusual fear of these Riders. Often times, his friends shrink back in terror, throwing "themselves flat on the ground" (Tolkien 191) and darting away from Frodo. The appearance of the Riders tests their loyalty to Frodo and shows to what lengths they will go to in order to ensure his safety. Through the use of shifting syntax and chilling diction, the appearance of the Nazgul in Tolkien's The Fellowship of the Ring displays their characteristics to show evil's insidious ability to dissolve through all barriers and to corrupt all purity. Wherever the Nazgul travel, a certain “terror of discovery” follows close behind them (Tolkien 73). This quote signals an abrupt change in the syntax of the chapter, which also mirrors the revulsion that the Nazgul inflict upon everyone they encounter. The Nazgul also drive the very happiness and optimism out of the hearts of those they meet. For Merry, these feelings of revulsion come in the form of being paralyzed by fear. When Merry sees the Nazgul in Bree, his first response becomes terror, and then when he tries to escape to his home and happy memories, he felt “something terrible come behind him and he fell over” (Tolkien 170). These bouts of terror reveal the Nazgul’s greatest power: their ability to inflict fear and revulsion on all they encounter. The reactions of people who encounter the Nazgul show just how much the presence of happiness and optimism can influence one’s general outlook on life. Tolkien uses them to display the lengths Frodo’s companions will go to aid him and ensure his well being during the perilous journey. In conclusion, Tolkien in ''Fellowship of the Ring ''documents the Nazgul using temptations, the menacing presence of the Nazgul, and personal reactions to the Black Riders to ultimately show that evil can infiltrate any power and any boundary. The Nazgul play an important role in showing Frodo's struggle with the ring and in showing the true corruptiveness of power. Olivia, JoMo, Tatum